


Upon Us All a Little Rain Must Fall

by Peanut_McNut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_McNut/pseuds/Peanut_McNut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for the prompt, “first kiss in the rain.” Set sometime during season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Us All a Little Rain Must Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning up my fic masterlist over on Tumblr and realized I'd never put this up here, so I'm remedying that now. It had originally been set sometime during season 6 when I first wrote this, but upon review, I think it would be better during season 5. I tweaked it a bit to reflex that.

“So Sam doesn’t truly favor the sound of a thousand four-year-olds' whining over your singing?”  
  
Dean shakes his head, grinning, “Well maybe, but I kind of doubt it. It was a joke, Cass.”  
  
Castiel watches as Dean leans back, eyes falling shut as his head rests against the back of Bobby's tattered, red couch. Sam and Bobby are both asleep upstairs, leaving Dean and Castiel to sit in the cozy silence of the dimly lit library.  
  
“I like the rain.”  
  
Dean’s head pops up, eyebrows raised in question.  
  
“The sound of it,” Castiel adds, his eyes darting away from the man sitting in front of him, “I find it… Comforting.”  
  
It sounds strange even to him. Not long ago, Castiel would not have understood the what comfort felt like. Or the need for it.  
  
Dean doesn’t say anything as he pushes up off the couch. He simply grabs hold of the rough material of Castiel’s trench coat and gives it a tug. Castiel stands and follows Dean as they head towards the door.  
  
“Where are we going?” Castiel asks.  
  
“To listen to the rain.”  
  
They step off Bobby’s porch, their feet kicking up little dust clouds as they make their way through the salvage yard. Castiel looks up at the perfectly clear night sky, the thousands of stars winking back down at him and his charge. There’s not a drop of rain in sight.  
  
They near the Impala and Dean points to the hood, “Sit.”  
  
Castiel remains standing at the front of the car as Dean gets in the driver’s side and begins rooting around for something.  
  
“Dean, it’s not raining.”  
  
The hunter’s head pops up over the steering wheel, allowing Castiel to see him through the windshield.

Dean heaves a weary sigh and says, “Thanks Captain Obvious. Gimme a minute.”  
  
Raising his eyes Heavenward, Castiel leans against the cool hood of the Impala, leaving his charge to whatever madness he seems to be afflicted with. The sudden sound of music invading the quiet of the darkened yard would have made Castiel jump if he was human. Well, more human than he already is. He watches as Dean closes the door of the Impala and rejoins him. Grinning the man hops up onto the hood, carefully scooting back to lean against the windshield, motioning for Castiel to do the same.  
  
 _“It is the summer of my smiles - flee from me Keepers of the Gloom._  
 _Speak to me only with your eyes. It is to you I give this tune._  
 _Ain’t so hard to recognize - These things are clear to all from_  
 _time to time.”_  
  
“Dean…”  
  
He glances towards Castiel, green eyes full of mischief, “It’s called 'The Rain Song,' Cass. It’s a Led Zeppelin song.”  
  
Castiel has spent many hours traveling with the Winchesters as they continue battling their way through this apocalypse. He's spending even more time with them as his powers fade. Castiel had heard every one of Dean’s cassette tapes at least a hundred times over. Despite this, he had never heard this song before.  
  
They’re silent for a moment, Dean turning back to the stars as Castiel gazes at him, both listening to the soft strumming of guitars.  
  
“Dad always said this was Mom’s favorite Zepp song. Well, if she was forced to pick a favorite,” Dean says, through a short huff of a laugh, “I don’t --”  
  
 _"Talk Talk - I’ve felt the coldness of my winter_  
 _I never thought it would ever go. I cursed the gloom that set upon us…_  
 _But I know that I love you so”_  
  
The hunter stops, his features darken as his thoughts turn to the past. It’s gone when Dean turns toward him again, “I thought you might like it. You know, for when it’s not raining.”  
  
Castiel doesn’t decide to do it, he just finds himself there. The dry, forever chapped lips of what once was only a vessel to him press against the forgiving softness of Dean’s. Seconds pass and Castiel expects to be pushed away. He waits for Dean to jump up, shouting, “ _What the hell, Cass?!_ ” Castiel would not be surprised if Dean tried to shoot him, if only on principle alone.  
  
None of these things come to pass.  
  
Instead, Dean relaxes into him. He tentatively pulls Castiel closer, their lips slip sliding together in perfect rhythm. Each touch and each press is a compliment to the other. In this one moment, both are on the exact same page.  
  
 _“These are the seasons of emotion and like the winds they rise and fall_  
 _This is the wonder of devotion - I seek the torch we all must hold._  
 _This is the mystery of the quotient - Upon us all, upon us all a little rain must fall…_

  
_It’s just a little rain…”_

**Author's Note:**

> "The Rain Song" is a beautiful song. I highly recommend it if you've never heard it. Especially the live version from the 1976 film "The Song Remains the Same." I also recommend most of the live versions on that album, because they really are amazing. Actually, I recommend all things Led Zeppelin, because Led Zeppelin.


End file.
